<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is that all you've got? by moxleysbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636555">is that all you've got?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxleysbaby/pseuds/moxleysbaby'>moxleysbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose - Fandom, Jon Moxley - Fandom, WWE, WWE Raw - Fandom, wwe smackdown - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut, dom dean if you squint, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxleysbaby/pseuds/moxleysbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where you get punished for teasing Dean</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>is that all you've got?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy! x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door slammed shut underneath your back as Dean pushed himself onto you. You knew why you were in this predicament and you were okay with it. You knew the consequences of teasing Dean at a party he didn’t even want to be at and you knew what you’d be in for when you eventually got home.</p><p>So when he pushed you up against the front door to your house with a hand next to your face and the other wrapped around your waist, growling between bites to your neck, you simply dropped your head back and gave him more space, not really wanting to piss him off more, allowing him to sink his teeth further down your jaw and neck before moving to your collar bones.</p><p>“Dean please…” You pleaded.</p><p>“No no sweetheart you’ve been teasing me all night and now, now it’s your turn. You’ll pay for all the teasing you did tonight,” he spoke between kisses and bites.</p><p>You knew you’d be in for a long night considering you had done a lot of teasing earlier. Wearing a dress bordering inappropriate and the highest heels to accentuate your legs, knowing Dean loved them, you knew that your punishment was waiting for you.</p><p>The arm around your waist slipped down under your dress and found no panties, “oops? I guess I must’ve forgotten them at home, sorry babe.” You batted your eyelashes at him in fake innocence.</p><p>“Don’t worry baby girl. You won’t need to remember anything besides the name you’ll be screaming all night long. Mine.”</p><p>He dropped his arms under your thighs, a light slap signalling for you to jump before he brought you to the plush sofa in the open plan living room. He settled down with your legs on either side of his left leg, hiking your dress up to bunch at your stomach, exposing you to his jean clad thigh.</p><p>He tensed his leg and allowed you to feel the muscles rippling beneath your core before gripping your hips and grinding you down on them.</p><p>“God you are such a slut, so fuckin’ wet. Who got you all wet like this baby? Huh?”</p><p>Groans tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop them and you couldn’t form enough words to tell him that it was all him, oh god it was all him.</p><p>Your groans continued as you built up a rhythm knowing when he would push down the hardest so you made the most of the pleasure you got.</p><p>However, that didn’t last very long as Dean caught on to your trick and halted the movements as whines echoed through the room in protest, “baby girl I think you’ve got it twisted here, you are not in charge. I am. I control what happens and when. Not you. You’ll take what I give you when I give it to you. Not a moment sooner. Got it?”</p><p>You nodded swiftly hoping that agreeing would get him to resume his motions.</p><p>He chuckled lightly before speaking, “words baby girl. I want words. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes oh god yes I understand. Please.”</p><p>His actions resumed but not as much as you’d need to get off properly and you knew that he was aware of that as well.</p><p>“Now look at you, you’re so wet you’ve soaked through my jeans.” He teased, “who got you all worked up like that? Huh?”</p><p>A slap to your ass encouraged you to answer this time, “you, oh god Dean, it’s all you. For you. I’m yours.”</p><p>“You’re damn right you are sweetheart.” He muttered before resuming his actions properly to get you off on his leg seemingly satisfied with your answer for the moment.</p><p>“You look so good riding my thigh like this. Look at you, humping my leg like a little slut.”</p><p>You whined at his words still needing more. “Go on, make yourself come on my leg.”</p><p>You perked up at his words and began rubbing yourself more harshly on his leg, soon enough your climax was reaching upon you and you began to grind down harder but was slowed down by Deans grip on your hips returning to force you into a tempo that he wanted.</p><p>Your mewls were near enough to make Dean forget about punishing you and just take you right there and then but he knew he had to stick to his promise of making you pay for teasing him all night.</p><p>“I want to hear you baby girl. Who’s making you feel this good huh?”</p><p>Your moans grew louder and louder and you were certain that the neighbours could hear you but in your pleasure you didn’t particularly care.</p><p>“I want you to beg before you come darling. Beg for me.” Dean ordered.</p><p>Who were you to disobey?</p><p>“Please Dean,” you felt like you could cry if he didn’t let you come. “Please please let me cum. I need it so bad!”</p><p>“But you were so bad, teasing me all night - I don’t think you should be allowed to cum darlin’, do you?” He had halted your movements entirely. Not allowing you to move even a little bit.</p><p>“Please Dean please I’ll be so good now, I promise. I won’t tease you anymore. I promise. I promise.” You chanted.</p><p>“I hope you keep that promise baby girl. It won’t be fun for you if you don’t. I hope you know that.” He pulled the low neck of your dress down to pull your boobs out, leaning down to pull one of your nipples into the warmth of his mouth and the other was fondled between his fingers.</p><p>His occasional biting on your nipples, and the way he pulled you down on his thigh, rocking against it and the fondling only helped push you further towards your climax. He removed his mouth from her nipple with a final bite before moving to kiss, bite and lick at her sweet spots on her neck and jaw.</p><p>Groans and moans continued to fall from your mouth as you came closer and closer to coming, “cum for me baby girl. I want you to do it now.” Dean spoke roughly at the sight of you so disheveled.</p><p>His voice only pushed you further over the edge and you pushed your head into his neck as he helped you ride your orgasm out. You whined as you came down from your high, Dean continuing to rock your sensitive core against his rough jeans. You pulled yourself up slightly to get away from his leg and moved so that your legs were on either side of his hips.</p><p>He rubbed your back to calm you down though you knew he wasn’t finished with you just yet. You were so fucked out, slumping against his chest catching your breath before you leaned up to bite his earlobe and palmed at his bulge beneath you, growling in his ear, “is that all you’ve got?”</p><p>You knew you’d be in for it now and you keened as he slapped your ass before picking you up and taking you to your shared bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://moxleysbaby.tumblr.com/">@moxleysbaby on tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://mitchellandhighway.tumblr.com/">@mitchellandhighway on tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/callumhiqhway">@callumhiqhway on twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>